2016/November
November 1 Twitter Twitter 1 11 2016 Japan (1).jpg Twitter 1 11 2016 Japan (2).jpg Narita International Airport in Tokyo 11-1-16 Leaving Narita International Airport in Tokyo 001.jpg 11-1-16 Leaving Narita International Airport in Tokyo 002.jpg 11-1-16 Leaving Narita International Airport in Tokyo 003.jpg November 2 Instagram :"GREETINGS FROM TOKYO!!! ������" 11-2-16 Instagram 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Maison The Faux, earrings by Maria Francesca Pepe, and a choker by Fallon. Sukkiri!! 11-2-16 Sukkiri!! 002.png :Lady Gaga wears shoes by Casadei. Backstage 11-2-16 Backstage at Sukkiri in Tokyo 001.jpeg 11-2-16 Backstage at Sukkiri in Tokyo 002.jpeg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Milo Maria and a handbag by Pop and Suki. Press conference in Tokyo 11-2-16 Press Conference in Tokyo 001.jpg 11-2-16 Press conference in Tokyo 004.jpg Shopping in Tokyo 11-2-16 Shopping in Tokyo 001.jpg News Zero Japan 11-2-16 News Zero Japan 001.png November 3 Instagram :"What should I wear today? Just shut up and ��me." 11-3-16 Instagram 006.jpg At SmapxSmap in Tokyo 11-3-16 At SmapxSmap in Tokyo 001.jpeg 11-3-16 At SmapxSmap in Tokyo 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Jotaro Saito. November 5 Instagram 11-5-16 Instagram 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Dilara Findikoglu. :"This man made some of my favorite... heel-less ��s! Like sculptures and made so beautifully." 11-5-16 Instagram 002.jpg Tokyo 11-5-16 Out and about in Tokyo 001.jpg November 6 Twitter :".@MELANIATRUMP to say u will stand for "anti-bullying" is hypocrisy. Your husband is 1 of the most notorious bullies we have ever witnessed." :"BREAKING NEWS: FBI CONFIRMED to congress TODAY there's NO criminal grounds for reasonable prosecution in relation to Clinton emails. RT RT!" Narita International Airport in Tokyo 11-6-16 Arriving at Narita International Airport in Tokyo 001.jpg 11-6-16 Arriving at Narita International Airport in Tokyo 002.jpg November 7 Hillary Clinton‘s Final Rally in Raleigh 11-7-16 Hillary Clinton‘s Final Rally in Raleigh 002.jpg 11-7-16 Hillary Clinton‘s Final Rally in Raleigh 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Dennis Tompkins & Michael Bush and sunglasses by Loree Rodkin x Sama. November 8 Twitter :"NEVADA WISCONSIN NEWHAMPSHIRE VIRGINIA ARIZONA IOWA OHIO FLORIDA PENNSYLVANIA N.CAROLINA COLORADO MICHIGAN''"'' :"say a prayer America" :"In a room full of hope, we will be heard. Nothing can stop us. With @deray #blacklivesmatter Stand up for kindness, equality, and love." Beauty Center in NYC 11-8-16 Arriving at a Beauty Center in NYC 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears shoes by Keds. At The Jacob K. Javits Convention Center in NYC 11-8-16 At The Jacob K. Javits Convention Center in NYC 001.jpg November 9 Twitter :"The chaos in USA is the result of Trump's irresponsible campaigning. He is not a role model, look at this mess he created. #LoveTrumpsHate" Fat Cat Jazz Club in NYC 11-9-16 Arriving at Fat Cat Jazz Club in NYC 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears jeans by Hudson Jeans. November 10 Twitter :"When has the President Elect ever done damage to the country BEFORE serving. #SignThisPetition https://petitions.whitehouse.gov/petition/employ-electoral-college-avoid-donald-trump-presidency …''"'' :"I wish @cnn and other news outlets would discuss the real issue we have in this country. Half of the population is in a state of fear." :"American Press, don't ignore the voices of half of USA who are in fear of their liberties and safety because of his divisive campaigning." Leaving her apartment in NYC 11-10-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 11-10-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a shirt by Dead Beuys, pants by Nicola Formichetti, and shoes by Rag & Bone. November 11 Instagram :"Stop throwin' stones at your sisters and your brothers Xoxo, Joanne" 11-11-16 Instagram 001.jpg November 12 Twitter :"'' for no violence during these protests. Be the change you want to see. Don't fight hate-speech w/ more hatred. Stand up w/love & courage " November 13 Twitter :"''I wish it was illegal to use any form of hate-speech when the final candidates are campaigning for presidency." :"Our country is in a state of distress, full of shame and shock, it speaks volumes to me. Be peaceful. Be steadfast & consistent. Be heard. ''" November 14 Twitter :"''Everyone Google STEVE BANNON and pay some real attention. ''" November 17 Twitter :". @megynkelly on @CNN very interesting, important, unifying, and also healing for some women who need it now, thank you. Check it out!" November 19 Airbnb Open Spotlight in LA 11-19-16 Airbnb Open Spotlight in LA 001.jpg 11-19-16 Airbnb Open Spotlight in LA 002.jpg 11-19-16 Airbnb Open Spotlight in LA 003.jpg 11-19-16 Airbnb Open Spotlight in LA 004.jpg November 20 Twitter :". @zaynmalik @GiGiHadid have fun tonight u two gorgeous kids! Celebrate you're on top of the world! " American Music Awards at Microsoft Theater in LA Red Carpet 11-20-16 Red Carpet at AMA at Microsoft Theater in LA 001.jpg 11-20-16 Red Carpet at AMA at Microsoft Theater in LA 002.jpg :''Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Brandon Maxwell. Performance 11-20-16 AMA at Microsoft Theater in LA 001.jpg Backstage 11-20-16 Backstage at AMA at Microsoft Theater in LA 001.jpg November 21 Instagram :"I'm proud to announce we added a new member to the #JOANNE family �� I haven't named him yet but I call him both cowpig and moopig in the meantime!" 11-21-16 Instagram 006.jpg LAX Airport in LA 11-21-16 Arriving LAX Airport in LA 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket and boots by Saint Laurent, tights by American Apparel, earrings by Chrome Hearts and sunglasses by Ray-Ban. November 22 Electric Lady Studios in NYC 11-22-16 Leaving Electric Lady Studios in NYC 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears Hudson Jeans, a jacket by Versace, shoes and sunglasses by Saint Laurent and an earring by Chrome Hearts. November 23 Twitter :"It's not funny to joke about anyone's possible or not possible mental illness, this is a sensitive time for many. Let's be kind & loving. ''" :"''While I don't agree with everything he does I hope the public shows compassion and for @kanyewest and each other. One love. One Race." :". @kanyewest i support & love u brother, I see in you bravery & courage to stop this tour & take care of YOU. You are a GREAT artist ''" Electric Lady Studios in NYC 11-23-16 Arriving at Electric Lady Studios in NYC 001.jpg 11-23-16 Arriving at Electric Lady Studios in NYC 002.jpg 11-23-16 Leaving Electric Lady Studios in NYC 001.jpg 11-23-16 Leaving Electric Lady Studios in NYC 002.jpg 11-23-16 Leaving Electric Lady Studios in NYC 003.jpg Out and about in NYC 11-23-16 Out and about in NYC 001.jpg November 25 Leaving her apartment in NC 11-25-16 Leaving her apartment in NC 001.jpg :''Lady Gaga wears shoes by Converse. November 27 Arriving at Charles De Gaulle Airport in Paris 11-27-16 Arriving at Charles De Gaulle Airport in Paris 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears sunglasses by Versace. November 28 Instagram :"Ok on a scale 1-10 how many men (or women) wish they were me right now. Caught in Babe Sandwich������#vsfashionshow" 11-28-16 Instagram 003.jpg 2016 VSFS Rehearsals in Paris 11-28-16 Backsage at 2016 VSFS Rehearsals in Paris 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Victoria's Secret and shoes by Pleaser. Leaving Le Bristol Hotel in Paris 11-28-16 Leaving Le Bristol Hotel in Paris 001.jpg 11-28-16 Leaving Le Bristol Hotel in Paris 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a bag by Cambridge Satchel Company and sunglasses by Onkler. November 29 Arriving at Grand Palais in London 11-29-16 Arriving at Grand Palais in London 001.jpg NRJ Radio Gaga appeared in the CAUET show as part of the promotion for her fifth album Joanne, performing "Million Reasons" and "Just Another Day". :Set list #"Million Reasons" #"Just Another Day" 11-29-16 At NRJ Radio 001.jpg 11-29-16 At NRJ Radio 002.jpg 11-29-16 At NRJ Radio 007.jpg 11-29-16 At NRJ Radio 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Mary Katrantzou and shoes by Pleaser. Leaving NRJ Studios in Paris 11-29-16 Leaving NRJ Studios in Paris 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Mary Katrantzou and shoes by Pleaser. November 30 Instagram :"Couple bruises from dance rehearsal but love rocking this silver VS! Thank you to the Angels �� for treating me like family! #vsfashionshow #joanne" 11-30-16 Instagram 001.jpg Victoria's Secret FS at The Grand Palais Des Champs-Élysées in Paris Pink Carpet 11-30-16 Pink carpet at Victoria's Secret FS at The Grand Palais Des Champs-Élysées in Paris 001.jpg 11-30-16 Pink carpet at Victoria's Secret FS at The Grand Palais Des Champs-Élysées in Paris 002.jpg 11-30-16 Pink carpet at Victoria's Secret FS at The Grand Palais Des Champs-Élysées in Paris 003.jpg 11-30-16 Pink carpet at Victoria's Secret FS at The Grand Palais Des Champs-Élysées in Paris 004.jpg Performance 11-30-16 Performance at Victoria's Secret FS at The Grand Palais Des Champs-Élysées in Paris 001.jpg|1 11-30-16 Performance at Victoria's Secret FS at The Grand Palais Des Champs-Élysées in Paris 002.jpg 11-30-16 Performance at Victoria's Secret FS at The Grand Palais Des Champs-Élysées in Paris 005.jpg 11-30-16 Performance at Victoria's Secret FS at The Grand Palais Des Champs-Élysées in Paris 007.jpg| 11-30-16 Performance at Victoria's Secret FS at The Grand Palais Des Champs-Élysées in Paris 009.jpg|2 11-30-16 Performance at Victoria's Secret FS at The Grand Palais Des Champs-Élysées in Paris 010.jpg 11-30-16 Performance at Victoria's Secret FS at The Grand Palais Des Champs-Élysées in Paris 011.jpg|3 #Dress by Yolan Cris. #Jacket by Schott, wings by Living Art Of Armando, and shoes by Pleaser. #Outfit by Azzedine Alaïa. Timeline Category:2016 Category:2016 fashion